


Losing grip

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cruelty, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Qualunque cosa accada stanotte, la vittoria è comunque mia. È mia se vivo, è mia se muoio. Tu hai avuto la tua occasione e io te l’ho portata via, e non ne avrai una seconda. Kota è innamorato di me ormai, e lo sarà per sempre.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Losing grip

**_ \- Losing grip - _ **

Quando Hikaru andò ad aprire alla porta, ebbe come una sorta di sentore.

Sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto.

Sapeva che non poteva scaturire niente di buono da una visita di Kei a casa sua, non con quel suo sorriso mellifluo in volto.

I due erano seduti in salotto, l’uno di fronte all’altro.

Inoo sorseggiava di tanto in tanto il caffè che il più piccolo gli aveva offerto, sorridendo a più riprese, senza dirgli effettivamente che cosa volesse da lui.

Ed Hikaru non impiegò troppo a stancarsi di quel suo silenzio.

“Allora, Kei-chan... che cosa ci sei venuto a fare fin qui?” gli domandò, con un sopracciglio alzato.

L’altro scrollò le spalle, posando la tazza sul tavolino di fronte al divano.

“Mi stavo annoiando a casa. Kota è a Yokohama a trovare la sua famiglia, e io non sapevo che cosa fare.” gli rispose, alzandosi e andandogli vicino.

Una volta arrivato davanti alla poltrona sulla quale il più piccolo era seduto, Inoo mise le gambe ai lati delle sue, salendogli a cavalcioni senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

Hikaru trattenne il respiro, mordendosi un labbro.

“Già, suppongo che questo sia il tuo modo di passare il tempo, no Kei?” ribatté, ironico, cercando per quanto possibile di non cedere alle attenzioni dell’altro.

Inoo scosse la testa, sorridendo e chinandosi su di lui, passandogli la lingua lungo la linea della gola.

“Ne conosci uno migliore, Hikka?” mormorò all’altezza del suo orecchio, non mancando di notare il lieve fremito che colse l’altro.

“Kota non ne sarebbe felice, immagino.” gli disse il più piccolo, con tono più malfermo di quello usato in precedenza, mentre sentiva che il proprio corpo cominciava a cedere alle attenzioni di Kei.

E quest’ultimo non perse nemmeno un secondo di quel cedimento; gli fece passare le mani lungo i fianchi, oltre la maglietta, fino a togliergliela del tutto.

Prese a baciarlo lungo il petto, stuzzicandogli i capezzoli con la lingua, mentre la mano si infiltrava oltre il bordo dei pantaloni e dentro i boxer, cercando un contatto diretto con il suo sesso.

“Sei vergognoso, Hikka... ce l’hai già duro...” lo prese blandamente in giro, sorridendogli, prima di baciarlo sulla bocca per prevenire qualsiasi sua risposta, andando con la lingua a cercare la sua.

Hikaru chiuse gli occhi, gettando la testa all’indietro contro la spalliera della poltrona, lasciandosi andare al tocco di quelle mani esperte.

Sentì Kei circondargli la base dell’erezione e poi risalire, seguendo con le dita il percorso delle vene su tutta la lunghezza e andare poi con il pollice a sfiorargli la punta, già bagnata.

Yaotome artigliò un bracciolo della poltrona, cercando di trattenersi dal gemere, dall’esprimere qualsiasi verso di apprezzamento, ma il più grande non gli stava rendendo semplice il compito.

Non era intenzionato a farlo venire; solo a provocarlo, perché lo implorasse di andare avanti, perché gli mostrasse quanto il suo tocco fosse fondamentale.

E Hikaru non voleva dargli questa soddisfazione, nel modo più assoluto.

Continuando a muovere la mano su di lui, Kei lo guardò dritto negli occhi, con un sorriso lascivo.

“Ti piace Hikka, vero?” chiese, malizioso, mordendosi un labbro con fare seducente. “Lo so che non ci sei abituato. Normalmente...” sbuffò lievemente, chinandosi maggiormente su di lui. “Normalmente in queste occasioni la mano è la tua e pensi al mio uomo, vero?”

Hikaru emise un verso sprezzante, spingendo i fianchi in avanti per farsi toccare ancora.

Non si scompose troppo alle parole dell’amico. Entrambi sapevano come le cose stessero realmente, e non c’era ragione per fingere che così non fosse.

“Esatto. E da quello che ricordo, nemmeno Kota se la cava così male, mi sbaglio?” lo provocò, sentendo le dita di Kei stringersi maggiormente intorno alla sua erezione, con un gesto nervoso.

Si riprese subito; scosse la testa, sorridendogli.

“Non pensare di riuscire ad irritarmi ricordandoti dell’unica volta in cui Ko ti ha concesso di andare a letto con lui, Hikka. Si tratta di secoli fa, no? Scommetto che lui se ne è completamente scordato.” riprese a muovere la mano, più velocemente, mentre anche il respiro del più piccolo aumentava il ritmo. “Del resto, sono un buon incentivo a dimenticare, ti sembra?”

Hikaru alzò un sopracciglio, sprezzante.

“Certo. Avere come fidanzato una piccola rizzacazzi mi sembra un ottimo incentivo, Kei.” gli rispose, veemente.

Se aveva sperato di offenderlo in qualche modo, tuttavia, aveva palesemente fallito.

Inoo rise, piano, continuando a concentrarsi su di lui.

“Come sei esagerato, Hikaru... diciamo che mi diverto in modo anticonvenzionale, no?” disse, senza mai smettere di sorridere. “Allora, era bello l’ultimo servizio fotografico di Kota? Era bello in quelle immagini? Ti sei eccitato a guardarlo? Ti sei toccato pensando a lui?” aggiunse, in un sibilo provocante all’altezza del suo orecchio, mentre l’altro ormai ansimava pesantemente, vicino all’orgasmo.

Venne pochi minuti dopo, spettatore lo sguardo di trionfo del più grande, il quale fu veloce nel far scivolare la propria mano fuori dai suoi pantaloni, portandosela alla bocca e leccando via con fare lascivo lo sperma che vi era rimasto.

“Grazie per la cena, Hikka.” gli disse, ridacchiando.

Il più piccolo si concesse qualche secondo per riaversi dall’orgasmo, prima di balzare in piedi e spingere Kei con la schiena contro il divano, montandogli sopra.

“Sei solo una puttana, Kei. Sei solo bravo ad andare in giro a farti scopare dal primo che capita, senza pensare al fatto che puoi ferire gli altri, senza pensare al fatto che fai del male a Kota. Quindi non pensare di essere migliore di me soltanto perché ti fai portare a letto da lui, solo perché si diverte a dire che sei il suo fidanzato, perché entrambi sappiamo benissimo che non te lo meriti.” sibilò, rosso in volto, sentendosi quasi girare la testa per il disgusto che provava nei confronti del ragazzo sotto di lui.

Non sapeva che tipo di reazione si fosse aspettato da lui; ma quando si mise a ridere, la sua irritazione non fece altro che crescere.

“Puoi divertirti a parlare bene quanto ti pare Hikaru, ma sappiamo entrambi che la sostanza non cambia. Kota è mio e non tuo, e non importa quello che pensi di me, non importa quello che puoi dirmi, non importa quello che faccio, lui ama me e basta. E questo pensiero ti uccide, vero?” gli chiese, con tono innocente.

E Hikaru non si trattenne più.

Gli mise una mano sulla gola, facendo pressione, e parve non sentire nemmeno le braccia del più grande sulle proprie, le sue unghie che lo graffiavano, che cercavano di fermarlo.

Voleva ferirlo. Voleva fargli del male. Voleva che stesse zitto.

E voleva cercare la sua vendetta, perché per troppi anni era stato in silenzio a subire, per troppi anni l’aveva visto fare di tutto a Kota, mentre questi sembrava non accorgersene mai, e continuava ad amarlo come fosse l’uomo migliore della terra.

“Lasciami... lasciami parlare...” lo sentì biascicare, usando il poco fiato a sua disposizione, e lui parve riaversi per un momento.

Senza alzarsi da sopra di lui per non dargli agio di scappare, sciolse la presa sulla sua gola, attendendo che iniziasse a parlare.

Il più grande si passò infastidito una mano sul collo, con espressione dolorante.

“Che cosa otterresti dall’uccidermi, Hikaru? Kota non sarebbe tuo comunque, non perdonerebbe mai la persona che ha ucciso l’uomo che ama.” gli disse, con tono pratico, poi sorrise. “Qualunque cosa accada stanotte, la vittoria è comunque mia. È mia se vivo, è mia se muoio. Tu hai avuto la tua occasione e io te l’ho portata via, e non ne avrai una seconda. Kota è innamorato di me ormai, e lo sarà per sempre.” aggiunse, con sicurezza.

Yaotome lo fissò per qualche secondo, accigliato.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” mormorò, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e le mani che prudevano per la voglia di stringersi ancora intorno a quella gola.

Kei piegò leggermente il capo, senza smettere di sorridere.

Hikaru avrebbe voluto strappargli quel sorriso dal volto.

“Quando io e Ko ci siamo messi insieme... non è stato semplice. Lui continuava a dirmi che non era innamorato di me, che amava qualcun altro, e che non riusciva ad immaginare di avere una relazione con me...” sospirò teatralmente, poi continuò. “Ma alla fine l’ho convinto. Alla fine si è innamorato di me, ed è stato come se prima che io entrassi nella sua vita non ci fosse stato niente.” chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, e quando li riaprì Hikaru ebbe quasi paura dello sguardo in essi. “Gli ho fatto dimenticare di essere stato innamorato di te, Hikka.” concluse, in un sibilo.

Il più piccolo ebbe voglia di non credergli, ma sapeva che non stava mentendo.

Si sentiva vicino ad una crisi isterica, ma cercò di tenere a bada il panico.

Respirò a fondo, guardando il ragazzo sotto di lui come avrebbe guardato uno scarafaggio.

“Sei disgustoso, Kei.” sussurrò, portandogli le mani nuovamente alla gola.

“Forse. E puoi anche uccidermi se vuoi, Hikka. Non mi importa. Ho vinto io.”

Hikaru strinse.

E strinse.

E strinse.

Kei non si ribellò, non più.

Lo vide chiudere gli occhi, smettere di muoversi, di respirare.

Lo vide morire, sotto i suoi occhi, ma nemmeno questo fu in grado di dargli pace.

Era morto. Morto.

Non aveva desiderato altro troppo a lungo, e ora che finalmente era successo, ora che Inoo Kei era sparito dalla faccia della terra, Hikaru sentiva in bocca un sapore amaro.

Aveva vinto lui.

Era morto, e aveva vinto comunque.

Gli aveva portato via tutto, anche la speranza di riuscire a sentirsi meglio, un giorno.

Gli aveva tolto la sua vendetta, se la sarebbe portata con sé nella tomba.

Hikaru si lasciò cadere sopra il cadavere, improvvisamente stanco.

Non puoi uccidere qualcosa che non è destinato a morire. 


End file.
